


Gelato al cioccolato

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi capita mai di svegliarvi, nel cuore della notte, con la voglia di mangiare qualcosa di particolare? Beh a Jim Kirk, sì!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelato al cioccolato

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, erotico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy   
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: McCoyXKirk  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, PWP, lemon  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Note: può essere collocata post “Star Trek - Into Darkness” o dove preferite ^_^. Può essere considerata un seguito di “Su di noi” che non necessita di lettura per capire questa.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

A quell’ora la sala mensa ufficiali era deserta. Di questo Kirk ne fu immensamente felice. Si era svegliato con un’assurda voglia di gelato e desiderava guastarselo in santa pace.  
Si avvicinò al replicatore e, dopo pochi istanti, questi gli servì un meraviglioso cono strabordante gelato al cioccolato fondente.  
Prese il cono e si sedette sul tavolo in mezzo alla sala, lappando con gusto, assaporando il tipico sapore dolce e un po’ salato del gelato al cioccolato.  
Il fruscio delle porte alle sue spalle lo avvisò che qualcuno era entrato nella sala.  
Si volse, quando vide che ad accedere nella mensa era stato l’ufficiale medico capo, sul suo volto si dipinse un radioso sorriso.  
“Bones!” lo salutò, sollevando il cono nella sua direzione.  
“Che cosa ci fai qui, Jim, a quest’ora della notte?” chiese avvicinandosi al capitano, squadrandolo dall’alto in basso.  
McCoy non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi ad osservarlo per un lungo momento: spettinato, scalzo, con addosso i calzoni e la maglia nera della tuta e le labbra macchiate di cioccolato.  
Semplicemente adorabile.  
“Mi sono svegliato ed avevo voglia di gelato, così sono venuto in mensa a procurarmene uno” spiegò lambendone sensualmente con la lingua una buona parte.  
“Invece di girarti e riprendere sonno, hai preferito assecondare il tuo stomaco” lo sgridò scuotendo la testa.  
“Perché devi sempre farmi la predica?”  
“Perché ti comporti come un bambino” affermò avvicinandoglisi, parandosi davanti a lui, con le mani sui fianchi e un’espressione di finto rimprovero.  
“Non sono un bambino” protestò arricciando le labbra in modo sensuale, come solo lui sapeva fare.  
“A no? Guarda, ti sei sbrodolato la maglia” affermò, posandogli due dita al centro del petto.  
Jim abbassò lo sguardo, tirando il tessuto con la mano libera.  
“Dove?!?” chiese ingenuo, ma Leonard fu lesto e gli diede una bottarella sul naso.  
“Ci sei cascato!”  
“Bones!” esclamò ridendo divertito, si era fatto gabbare dal dottore come un ragazzino.  
Riprese a dedicare le sue attenzioni al cono, che si stava sciogliendo rapidamente.  
Lappò con gusto la base per poi ingoiarne una buona parte, sollevando gli occhi in quelli del dottore che si leccò le labbra come risposta a quella visione.  
McCoy si sporse inconsciamente verso di lui e posò la bocca su quella del capitano indugiando a lungo.  
Kirk divaricò le gambe per permettere al medico di avvicinarsi di più, gli posò una mano dietro la nuca e ricambiò con ardore quel bacio.  
“Dolce un po’ salato, tu ragazzo al cioccolato” sussurrò Leonard sollevandosi un po’.  
Jim si passò la lingua sulle labbra pigramente e voluttuosamente circondò i fianchi di McCoy con le gambe spingendolo verso di sé, facendogli sentire quanto fosse eccitato e desideroso di attenzioni.  
“Hai un phaser in tasca o sei felice di vedermi?”  
Kirk non rispose, si limitò a sorridere, con quell’espressione impertinente e seducente che aveva fatto capitolare un centinaio di donne e uomini nel suo letto. E che aveva fatto innamorare lui.  
Il capitano si spostò indietro posando una mano dietro di sé, sul bancone per sorreggersi, dando piccoli e studiati morsi al cono e quando anche l’ultimo pezzetto di biscotto scomparve nella sua bocca, attirò il dottore verso di sé.  
Jim sapeva di essere bello, di un’avvenenza singolare, intrigante e sfrontata. Gli piaceva essere guardato dagli altri, da Leonard in particolare e il dottore non poteva fare altro che accontentarlo.  
“Dicono che il cioccolato sia un afrodisiaco” sussurrò al suo orecchio suggendogli il lobo, facendo perdere la ragione al povero medico.  
Jim si muoveva contro di lui in maniera inequivocabile, lo sentiva, lo voleva e si arrese a quell’impulso primordiale.  
“Potrebbe entrare qualcuno” ansimò sul collo dell’altro, mentre quest’ultimo gli slacciava i pantaloni della divisa e infilava le mani nei suoi boxer.  
“Questo rende la faccenda ancora più eccitante” sussurrò avvertendo le mani di McCoy sotto la sua maglia ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
La mano di Jim che lo toccava tanto intimamente, gli faceva sempre perdere la ragione e pensare lucidamente era divenuto impossibile.  
Lo sospinse contro il ripiano del tavolo e con un gesto gli sfilò pantaloni e biancheria intima insieme.  
Kirk gemette avvertendo il ripiano freddo del tavolo sotto i lombi. Era eccitato e teso da morire e sapeva che anche Leonard era nelle sue stesse condizioni.  
Lo vide guardarsi intorno in cerca di qualcosa, ma Jim lo tirò per la maglia azzurra.  
“Fallo e basta” ansimò sulle labbra del dottore, spingendosi con urgenza contro di sé.  
“Ma Jim…” provò a protestare quest’ultimo, ma il capitano lo baciò con foga, la sua bocca sapeva ancora di cioccolato e questo fece perdere l’ultimo barlume di lucidità al povero dottore.  
Kirk si aggrappò al suo collo mentre McCoy s’incuneava nel suo corpo, gradualmente ma inesorabilmente, trasmettendogli scariche di dolore e piacere lungo la spina dorsale.  
Con movimenti secchi e ritmati iniziò a muoversi dentro e fuori e con ogni affondo lo avvicinava sempre di più verso il baratro dell’orgasmo.  
“Len…” un gemito, un richiamo, una supplica.  
Il dottore mosse la mano tra i loro corpi avvinghiati e avvolse il membro teso, caldo e fremente di Kirk, che quasi gridò a quell’ennesimo stimolo sul suo corpo.  
Quel gioco aveva eccitato entrambi in modo esponenziale ed erano prossimi, molto prossimi, a raggiungere il traguardo.  
“Len!” boccheggiò gettando la testa indietro, come risposta ottenne un grugnito sulla spalla, un soffio caldo sulla pelle del collo.  
Kirk si lasciò andare indietro sul tavolo: le braccia allargate, un sorriso appagato sulle labbra, gli occhi chiusi.  
McCoy rimase per lunghi momenti con la fronte poggiata sul petto, ansimando pesantemente, solo quando il suo respiro si quietò, si fece indietro.  
Il capitano rimase con le palpebre abbassate ascoltando i fruscii che produceva Leonard rivestendosi.  
“Jim…” lo spronò dolcemente e l’altro aprì gli occhi, scrutandolo da sotto le ciglia bionde, Bones si era tolto la casacca azzurra; sorrise immaginando il perché, mettendosi seduto permettendo a Leonard di rivestirlo.  
“Devo tornare in infermeria” dichiarò, mentre Jim scendeva dal tavolo e gli cingeva con le braccia la vita.  
“Solo un momento” sussurrò posando la bocca su quella del dottore, in un bacio morbido e dolce.  
“Ti ho rubato un altro bacio al cioccolato” bisbigliò Leonard sentendo ancora quel gusto dolce amaro.  
“Devo venire più spesso, la notte, a mangiare un gelato.”  
McCoy rise passandogli una mano tra i capelli spettinati.  
“Torna a letto, Jim” lo incalzò, scostandosi di malavoglia da quel corpo caldo e tentatore.  
Con un sospiro raggiunse il replicatore e preparò un bel caffè nero: era per quello che si era recato in mensa.  
“Vieni con me” lo invitò, osservando i gesti stanchi del dottore.  
“Sai che non posso, finché l’emergenza non rientra, non ho intenzione di lasciare il mio posto.”  
Kirk annuì, conosceva Bones, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo; così si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò un’ultima volta, violando le sue labbra con la lingua avvertendo il gusto amaro del caffè.  
“Spero mi venga più spesso questa voglia improvvisa di… gelato al cioccolato!”

\---  
Note dell’Autrice: ok non chiedetemi perché le canzoni di Pupo mi fanno venire in mente cose sozze su Kirk e McCoy. È una cosa che non ha senso, lo so.  
Non ho scritto un song-fic, ma ho infilato qua e là qualche frase della canzone niente di impegnativo, in realtà ho solo avuto l’ispirazione.  
Va beh fatto sta che mi è venuta fuori questo pwp e ora ve la cuccate ^_^  
Alla prossima.  
Un Kiss  
Bombay


End file.
